


Rockin' Balin's Insane New Year's Countdown

by onestepatatime



Series: Rockin' Balin's Holiday Ballads [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Music, Gen, Holiday Music, Tongue-in-cheek, panicking dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Rockin' Balin is back with a new holiday extravaganza. In a countdown until New Year's Day, Balin is forcing random dwarves to host random funny holiday songs.Note: This was to be posted as a Christmas in July. Writing with Ch songs when its 92 out is just plain not working. To be started at a later date.
Series: Rockin' Balin's Holiday Ballads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/331093
Comments: 4





	Rockin' Balin's Insane New Year's Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> The funny song compilation is from musicoutfitters.com  
> The songs to be used, in their order of use, and the dwarf victim list were made by random.com.
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this holiday frolic in Arda.

A blank listing indicates an empty slot, due to repeated numbers and Just No! songs. These empty days are ones that readers can choose a song for. Additional characters from The Hobbit and LOTR will be guest-starring in certain songs along with the chosen victim.

1 | 14 | Santa Claus is Watching You  | 10 | Kili  
---|---|---|---|---  
2 | 19 | Snoopy's Christmas | 2 | Dwalin  
3 | 36 | I Really Don’t Hate Christmas | 10 | Kili  
4 | 29 | There Are Much Worse Things to Believe In | 2 | Dwalin  
5 | 39 | A Five Pound Box of Money | 11 | Gloin  
6 | 12 | Blank | 1 | Balin  
7 | 38 | Vincent the Christmas Virus | 1 | Balin  
8 | 37 | Nuttin’ for Christmas | 2 | Dwalin  
9 | 34 | I Got a Cold For Christmas | 7 | Nori  
10 |  | Blank | 8 | Ori  
11 |  | Blank | 12 | Oin  
12 | 1 | The Chipmunk Song | 5 | Bombur  
13 |  | Blank | 7 | Nori  
14 | 43 | Three Pairs of Long Johns | 1 | Balin  
15 |  | Blank | 9 | Fili  
16 |  | Blank | 4 | Bofur  
17 | 9 | I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus | 10 | Kili  
18 | 11 | A Christmas Carol | 14 | Bilbo  
19 |  | Blank | 9 | Fili  
20 | 28 | Chiron Beta Prime | 9 | Fili  
21 |  | Blank | 14 | Bilbo  
22 |  | Blank | 12 | Oin  
23 | 41 | Santa Claus Got Stuck In My Chimney | 6 | Dori  
24 | 2 | The Twelve Days of Christmas | 5 | Bombur  
25 | 18 | Redneck Days of Christmas | 5 | Bombur  
26 | 27 | Leroy the Redneck Reindeer | 1 | Balin  
27 | 29 | There Are Much Worse Things to Believe In | 13 | Thorin  
28 | 45 | Father Christmas | 2 | Dwalin  
29 | 47 | Chipmunks Roasting On an Open Fire | 4 | Bofur  
30 | 22 | The Night Santa Went Crazy | 4 | Bofur  
31 |  | The Twelve Days After Christmas | 2 | Dwalin


End file.
